Together Forever
by greenmonarchy
Summary: This is the story of James Potter and Lily Evans. They hated, they loved and they were betrayed. They stayed together no matter what.
1. Kings Cross

**Hello, this is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoy it. It's about the story of Lily Evans and James Potter from the moment they met on the train to the moment they died.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Together Forever

Kings Cross

"Mom, wake up! Dad get up!" said Lily Evans to her parents as she jumped up and down their bed. One month ago she had received her Hogwarts letter and today she was going to get onto the Hogwarts express. She had been dreaming of this moment since she had been told by Severus that she was a witch.

"Lily, you do know that it is still only 6:00 am. The train leaves at 10:00 o clock. Go to bed for a few more hours dear." Said Alan Evans as he rubbed his emerald green eyes.

"Yes dear, listen to your father, go back to sleep or you will wake up Petunia" said Lucinda Evans, her wavy blond hair covering most of her face.

"Too late! You already woke me up you little witch!" said a very angry Petunia Evans as she walked towards the bed. She sent a dirty glare at Lily.

"Sorry, I'll go to my room and make sure I have everything I need in my trunk…for the third time today." Said Lily Evans as she walked out her parent's bedroom door her waist long dark red hair following her.

Once she reached her room she sat down on her bed which she had already fixed. She looked around her bedroom to make sure she hadn't left anything outside her trunk but everything she had left were things she just wouldn't need. She decided to read for a little while. She looked at her small bookshelf and tried to decide what book to read. She then chose "Little Women".

She continued to read for the next 3 hours until her mother called her.

"Lily, time to get ready to go to the train station." She said.

Lily immediately closed her book, grabbed her trunk and started taking everything downstairs. Once she was there she noticed that Petunia was the only one who wasn't down stairs. She then asked: "Is Tuney still getting ready?"

"Yes, she's getting dressed right now, but she better hurry up or we will be late and you will miss the train." Said Mr. Evans as he looked down at his watch nervously.

Exactly 5 minutes later petunia came walking very slowly down the stairs. "Petunia! For heaven's sake…hurry up. Your sister will miss the train because of you!" said Mrs. Evans, arms on her hips.

Mr. Evans opened the front door and let his wife and Petunia go out and get into the car. He then quickly snatched Lily's trunk and locked the door.

The drive to Kings Cross was quite enjoyable, except for the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Evans kept telling Lily the exact same thing over, and over again.

"Remember to write to us every day, brush your teeth and eat healthy. Try to do your best in school and remember we love you" said Mrs. Evans as they made their way through Kings Cross. They were looking for Professor McGonagall, who kindly offered to teach them how to reach the platform.

"Oh thank goodness!" said Mr. Evans as soon as he found the professor. "Sorry we are late" he said and then gave a disapproving look to Petunia.

"Not to worry, we still have 15 more minutes" she said. She then looked at Lily. "You see that wall over there; well you just have to walk through it. But make sure that the muggles don't see you." She explained to the Evans.

Quickly, Lily grabbed her trunk and took her sisters hand. "Let's go through the platform together Tuney!" but Petunia did not want to hold her 11 year old sisters hand. She let go of her hand and made her was next to her mother who was still talking to the professor.

When her parents finished talking with professor McGonagall, they told Lily to go through the platform first. She took a deep breath, looked around and started running towards the platform.

Petunia actually thought that Lily was going to crash, well she hoped for that to happen. But it didn't. Lily past through the platform without a scratch.

Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by smoke, children with owls and parents hugging their children goodbye. She waited a few moments for her parents and sister to come.

Once they were on that side of the platform, they were amazed. They knew the magical world different from their world, but they couldn't help but be utterly fascinated with platform 9 3/4.

Lily said goodbye to them and went towards her sister. "Bye Tuney, I will miss you. Take care." She kneeled in to hug her and was surprised that Petunia actually moved away. "Tuney?" she asked.

"Look, you can go away as long as you want, I don't care. It's even better for me since I won't have to see you freaky face. So why don't you just go to that school for freaks!" she screamed at her sister. "You didn't think it was for freaks when you wrote that letter to Professor Dumbledore" said Lily coldly.

Petunia didn't see that coming. "You, you read the letter. You and that Snape boy. I hate you Lily!" she said.

Lily was devastated. She looked at her parent and said:" I will be getting on the train now. I love you, take care" she took one look at her sister and walked away.

She got onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment. She then sat down. It took about 5 minutes but the train started moving. A few moments later a boy with messy jet black hair and bright hazel eyes went into the compartment and sat down. He didn't even notice that she was crying. A little after that another boy with dark curly hair came in and started talking to the first one. Neither of them had acknowledged her presence.

A while later, Severus looked into the compartment. He almost walked away but then saw Lily. He sat down next to her and as if she could sense his presence she looked around.

"I don't want to talk to you" she said

"Why? What did I do?" he asked

"T-Tuney hates me because we saw the letter!" she said and started crying. He the lifted her head up and said:" That's not important anymore! We are going to Hogwarts, we are almost their!" he then noticed that what he said didn't really make her feel better so he said: "You better be in Slytherin"

That exact moment was when one of the boys actually acknowledged their presence.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be a slytherin?" he said as he wrinkled his nose.

"My whole family has been in slytherin" said the other, the one with curly hair.

"Blimey! And I thought you were all right!"

"Where would you want to go if you got the choice?" he asked.

"Gryffindor! Just like my father!" he said with his head held high.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…" said Severus.

"Where do you hope to go since you are neither?" said the boy with curly hair.

"Come on Sev, let's go find a different compartment" said Lily as they walked away.

"Oohh" said the boys from the compartment with a high pitched voice, obviously mocking her.

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update every week but I don't make any promises!**

**Please review! All comments accepted, especially constructive criticism. **


	2. Hogwarts

**Hello again. Thank you for the comments, I really appreciate them, even if they aren't many; just remember to keep them coming. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Together Forever

Hogwarts

The rest of the trip was not very exciting. The boys who had bothered Severus were James Potter and Sirius Black; they had stayed in the compartment and talked about almost everything, from quidditch, to their families to cheese.

"I just don't see how you can eat that, it smells so…cheesy" said James Potter to Sirius.

"How would you know? You've never eaten it!"

"It just looks so…disgus—"James said but was cut off by a boy who tapped on the compartment door.

"I am sorry for interrupting you, but I've been looking for a compartment for about half an hour or so, may I sit here?" asked the boy with shaggy hair as he looked down.

"Yeah, sure" said Sirius.

"I'm James Potter and he is my pal' Sirius Black. What's your name?" James asked.

"My name is Remus Lupin. Wait a Black is talking to a Potter? How is that supposed to work?" he asked quite shocked that a 'pure-blood' was talking to a 'blood-traitor'.

Sirius saw the look on Remus`s face and answered his question: "Well, I don't exactly share my family's beliefs. I don't share anything with them except my last name".

"Oh…I see" said Remus as he looked around the compartment awkwardly.

They then started talking about what they thought Hogwarts would be like.

"Well, I have to say that I thought I would never have the opportunity to go to school…" said Remus with a bit of a sad tone.

"Why wouldn't you be able to go?" asked James who noticed the tone in which Remus was talking.

"Oh, err—my mother, she is sick and my dad always has to work so I would have to take care of her" he said nervously.

"Okay…" said both James and Sirius at the same time after sharing a look.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Outside the compartment door stood a girl with long wavy black hair. She had a badge on her uniform that said "head-girl".

"We will be arriving at hogsmead soon; you should get your uniforms on already." She said and quickly walked away and did the same at other compartments.

The boys quickly put their uniforms on and began talking again. James and Sirius were trying to find the real reason of why Remus didn't think he was going to be able to attend to any magic school.

Meanwhile at Lily and Severus compartment:

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"We are almost at Hogsmead; you should start getting ready" said a boy with dirty blond hair who was also wearing a badge that said "head-boy". He quickly walked away.

"Sev, I am going to find a place to change okay" said Lily before leaving the compartment with her bag.

Severus then sighed to himself and thanked Merlin that Lily wasn't mad at him because of the letter anymore.

A few minutes later, Lily came back with the Hogwarts uniform on. She then sat down in front of Severus, not knowing what to say about his since his uniform was dirty and had clearly been used.

Luckily the train stopped before the silence started getting too awkward and students began filling the train's corridor.

Severus looked at Lily and said: "We're finally here"

Lily looked at him for a moment and smiled. Ah, finally. They would be at Hogwarts -their new home- very soon

They then got up and joined the students in the corridors. They finally got out of the train, much to Severus's relief since they were being squished by the older students.

They were then greeted by a big man with a long black, bushy beard.

"'Ello, I am hogw'rts keeper of keys 'nd ground's, all first years come with me" he said. Quickly a group of children began following him, including Lily and Severus. At first Lily had a little bit of trouble understanding him but then understood what he said.

They walked for a pretty long time until they reached some boats. Lily and Severus got on one with a girl named Mary. They were amazed with the site they saw. A huge castle that was obviously a couple of hundreds of years old. They were so busy looking at the castle that almost none of them noticed the giant squid that peaked its head outside the water.

None of them were paying attention to the instructions Hagrid was giving them.

"So when we're off these boats, Professor McGonagall will take ya' to the Great Hall were you will be sorted." He said.

Nobody even noticed when the boats had already reached the castle; they just sat there, looking around. At least they did that until Hagrid noticed nobody was off the boat and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Egh-hem" he said

Everyone immediately looked at him and noticed that the boat ride as they thought of it, was now over and they would soon be sorted.

They all got off the boats and started following him. He took them throughout the castle until they reached a staircase were they saw professor McGonagall standing, looking very annoyed, probably because of their tardiness.

"Hello everyone, I am professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. I will be escorting you to the great hall for your sorting. Please follow me" she said and made her way towards the great hall.

The students continued following, no one saying anything at all.

They walked for what seemed to them as hours, though it was only 6 minutes. The finally reached a huge wooden double door. Lily felt as if her heart was going to fall out of her chest. She knew these doors. There were pictures of them in 'Hogwarts, a history'. They were the doors to the great hall, which meant she would be sorted soon.

Professor McGonagall looked at them and said: "we're here; I will lead you to the front of the hall. The sorting is in front of the entire school. Follow me" and she opened the doors to the great hall. There were 4 long tables with many students sitting in them and at the very end of the table there were only plates, obviously for the new students.

Once they reached the front of the hall, professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment and said: "Once I call your name, you will come here, sit on the chair and I will place the sorting hat on your head."

"Alice Finnegan" she said. Alice took a deep breath and sat on the chair. The hat was put on her head and in about 7 seconds it screamed out: "Ravenclaw".

Alice smiled and sat down with fellow Ravenclaw's.

"Frank Longbottom" she said. A small boy walked up and sat on the chair. The hat was placed on his head and said: "Gryffindor!"

"Sirius Black"

"Gryffindor!" once the hat said that any of the slytherin students narrowed their eyes and started whispering among each other.

"Lily Evans" she sat down on the chair and took a deep breath. The hat barely even touched her hair and said: "Gryffindor".

She was actually very sad, she knew Severus wouldn't be a Gryffindor, and he would probably not ever talk to her since she was. She gave everyone a fake smile and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She looked at Severus who was looking at her.

She looked at the boy next to her, and introduced herself. She then recognized him as the boy from the train, crossed her arms and turned around. She began talking to others.

The sorting continued…

"James Potter"

"Gryffindor"

"Severus Snape"

"Slytherin"

"Remus Lupin"

"Gryffindor"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Gryffindor!"

"Mary Macdonald"

"Gryffindor"

"Lourdes Martinez"

"Hufflepuff"

The list continued, there were about 3 more slytherin's, 1 more Hufflepuff and 4 more Ravenclaw's.

"May I have your attention?" said professor Dumbledore, looking at everyone in general.

"For the new students as well as the old ones, I will give you some rules that you must follow while you are here. You are not allowed to go to the forbidden forest; you must be in your dormitories at 8:00 pm every night and please, be careful with the new tree we have planted, the Whomping Willow. If you do not follow these rules, you might experience a very painful and slow death. Now hip-hip and off to bed." Once he was done, Remus Lupin seemed very uncomfortable. Soon the students began leaving the hall; the first years followed the prefects who took them to their houses.

Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady, the prefects explained to the Gryffindor first years about how they couldn't give the password to any other student.

The prefect said the password and they then entered. The common room was filled with red and yellow furniture.

"Well girls go to the dorms in the right staircase" he said pointing at the staircase to the right.

"And boys go to the dorms in the left staircase; if any boy tries to climb the right staircase, you will slide down and serve detention for a week, understood. All your belongings are in your dorms. Off to bed everyone" he said now eyeing the boys.

All the students climbed their staircase and went to bed.

James could not take the thought of Lily out of his mind. 'These will be seven looong years' he thought to himself.

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update every week but I don't make any promises!**

**Please review! All comments accepted especially constructive criticism. **


	3. Blood status

**Hello, thanks for taking an interest in this story, I really hope you like it. So I don't really get that many comments, can you please tell me what you think. I really enjoy reading your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Together Forever

Pure-bloods, mud-bloods and blood traitors

After taking a shower and getting ready for the first day of school, Lily Evans was ready to go to the Great Hall for her first breakfast there. She made her way down the stairs and once she reached the bottom she didn't move, instead she took a look at her surrounding, something she didn't do last night. Last night she hadn't had any time to check the common room and she wasn't sure if she would be able to enjoy it later, with all the bigger kids there. So she stood there.

Until…

BAM!

A boy with black hair who went down the stairs running from another with curly hair had fallen on top of her.

"Owe" she said and rubbed her forehead. "Be careful were you stand, you could really get hurt" said the boy who fell on top of her, not looking away from her bright green eyes.

"Well, I am not the one who was running like a crazy person down the stairs" she said, about to lose her very short temper.

She picked up her things and made her way to the Great Hall. She walked through the same hallways she had walked through the day before. She stared very curiously at the paintings that were moving ad talking to each other, well not talking, but whispering.

'I guess even paintings spend all day gossiping as well' she thought to herself.

Finally, she reached the Great Hall; she walked to the end of Gryffindor table and took the only empty seat, well the only one that was not in between the big kids. She was surprised that the boy who had tripped her was already there. Him and the one with curly hair. They were talking to a cute boy, with brown hair and amber eyes. He seemed very shy. The Great Hall's doors opened again, she looked to see a very chubby boy running to the Gryffindor tables. He took a seat next to James, even though he didn't fit their.

The 4 boys started talking enthusiastically to each other. They seemed to get along very well.

She then started to feel slightly uncomfortable, since everyone was talking to each other except herself. She then looked around herself and waited until a girl with short, blond pin-straight hair stopped talking to the girl next to her.

"Hello, I am Lily, what's your name?" she told the girl.

"Hi! I am Mary Macdonald, pleasure to meet you" replied Mary.

The girls began talking until Professor McGonagall came up to them and handed them their schedules.

Lily was very happy; she had her first class, transfiguration, with the Slytherin's. That meant she would be able to talk to Severus. They hadn't spoken since the day before.

Lily couldn't stop feeling like someone was staring at her. She kept turning around but didn't see any of the Slytherin's staring at her, until she saw a boy with black hair, greasy black hair and pale skin. Severus Snape, her best friend. She smiled and waved at him, but he didn't wave back for some reason.

'Maybe he didn't see me and I am just being paranoid for thinking someone was staring at me' she thought to herself.

"Hey Lily, we are going to come to transfiguration together. Want to come?" asked Mary.

"Oh, sure. Do any of you know where the classroom is?" asked Lily who barely knew how to reach the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, Alison's older sister told her were the classrooms are" she said pointing at a girl with dark skin and big, brown eyes.

Lily simply nodded and as she stood up, she noticed that the boy who had knocked her over was staring at her. Just like he had when they spoke earlier.

She then continued following her friends.

Once they were in the classroom, other students were already there. Including Severus. Lily saw him and walked up to him. He was reading a potions book.

"Egh-hem" she said. "Hi Sev, Hogwarts is so awesome!" he looked up his book and looked around the classroom.

"Umm, hi Lil. Yes, it is very nice" he said slightly uncomfortable. "Too bad you're a Gryffindor…"

"Well Gryffindor's aren't really that bad. Besides what's the difference? That won't ruin our friendship." She said

Before Severus could even answer, someone spoke.

"Hello there! I am James Potter. Snivellus is it?" said the boy who had knocked Lily over earlier.

"His name is Severus" said Lily narrowing her eyes.

"So what is your name carrot top?" he asked her and not even noticing the evil eye she was giving him.

"Lily Evans" she said. She then took a seat next to Severus.

He then sat down next to the boy with curly hair and whispered something in his ear. They both began to laugh.

Lily continued talking to Severus and the more they talked, the more comfortable he got.

Suddenly a striped cat entered the classroom. But as it got closer and closer to the desk, it began to turn into a woman and that woman was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Hello class, as many of you may know, I am Professor McGonagall. Your transfiguration teacher. I shall warn you that I will not tolerate any bad behavior in my class or outside of it" she looked at many students in the eye as she said the last part. She then continued. "Transfiguration is a very difficult branch of magic. It is to physically transform an object into another. Doing this to a person can go terribly wrong if you don't know how to do so" she then continued talking more and more about transfiguration.

"Well, you may go to your next class now and I want you to write an essay about the consequences of transfiguring another person into something without permission" She said. Lily had been taking notes on what the teacher said about transfiguration and Severus had been staring at Lily.

"What class do you have next Sev? I have Potions" she said.

"Defense against the dark arts" he said staring at the floor as they exited the classroom.

"Well I hope it all goes well. I am going to go with Alison and Mary. I read in 'Hogwarts, a history' that students have disappeared in the corridors and I don't want that to happen to me. I will see you later!" she said

"Bye" he said and walked off towards a different corridor looking at his feet.

Lily caught up to the two girls who were now her friends.

"Lily! We were going to wait for you but we saw you talking to that Slytherin and thought he was going to take you to potions" said Alison.

Before Lily could even explain, Mary spoke.

"That boy is a Slytherin? Lily was he bothering you?" she asked

Again, Lily didn't get to answer.

"Oh please Mary, not all Slytherin's are evil or into that entire blood purity nonsense. For example: My sister Jessica" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well—"started Mary but was interrupted by Lily.

"No, he didn't say anything mean and he didn't take me to the classroom because he has to go to class as well. And what is all that things about 'blood purity' that you are talking about. Sev never mentioned any of it" she said quickly, before she was interrupted once again.

"Well, umm, many Slytherin's believe that it is important to have what they call 'pure-blood' which means that all their ancestors have been witches and wizards and people that are born from muggles, _muggle-borns_, like you, are criticized by that and are sometimes called, well they are called _mud-bloods_ by the _pure-bloods_. But not all pure-bloods are like that. For example myself. And because of that I am called _blood-traitor_" said Alison.

They continued to walk in silence until Lily spoke again.

"But, being a muggle-born doesn't mean I can't perform magic correctly, does it?" she asked nervously.

"No, the only way it can affect you is that you don't know so much about things like magical artifacts and things that you don't know about in the muggle-world. But you will adapt to everything soon" she said.

They soon reached the potions classroom. The three girls sat together and soon students began filling the classroom. a girl name Alice Finnegan joined them.

"Hello, I am Alice. My I sit here with you?" she said.

"Of course. I am Lily Evans" said Lily.

"Mary MacDonald"

"Alison Smith"

"So you are a Ravenclaw, if I need help in any potion I will ask you. Ravenclaw's are known for their brains" said Alison to Alice making her laugh a little.

"Hello class, I am Professor Slughorn. I am your potions professor. I expect good behavior from all of you and if you are good in my class, you will be able to enter my own club when you are older. Now what do you know about potions?" said the professor.

Lily tried to remember something that Severus told her earlier, and she did. She raised her hand carefully.

"Yes, you the one with red hair!" said the professor exited that at least one of her students had answered.

"Well, potions can cause different effects depending on the potion obviously. One must be careful while brewing them because if you make a mistake the whole potion will be wrong. They can be used as poisons or to give the drinker ability. One called the polijuice potion can make the drinker assume the form of another person" she said, not so sure if that was correct.

"Very good. What is your name?" he asked.

"Lily Evans" she answered.

"Hmm…Evans. I'm sorry, but I have never heard of you or your family before" he said a little confused.

"Well, that is probably because I am a muggle-born" she said proudly.

"A muggle-born? And you are the only student that knows about potions? Well that is very—"he started but was interrupted by 4 boys who entered the classroom without even knocking.

They entered running, the fat one first until he tripped and the other three boys fell on top of him and began laughing except one who seemed very nervous.

"Sorry we are late, we got lost through the castle" he said.

"Yes, well I will not be tolerating any of my students to be late so take this as a warning Mr. Lupin" he said.

"Yes sir." He said and sat down in a table. The other three boys followed and started whispering 'Mr. Lupin' to him.

"If our children continue this way, all the future generations will be _marauders_" said Professor Slughorn in a low voice so only a few students got to hear. Among them was Sirius Black who liked the word: marauder.

The professor continued talking and talking and talking.

"Well off you go now, off to your next class" he said

"Professor, we have two hours of potions" said Alice Finnegan. Once she said that many of the students sighed and sat back down.

"Oh, yes well I knew that! I just wanted to see if you knew that as well" said professor Slughorn as he nervously scratched his head.

The continued potions ad the professor talked and talked and talked. Until finally he told them to go to their next class.

They went to each of their other classes, until finally the day ended. Lily never thought that it would be so exhausting. But it was, walking from tower to tower. She had even gotten homework.

She continued walking with her new friends, they were going to the library before dinner to finish the transfiguration essay and turn it in tomorrow.

They were soon there. They grabbed all the books of human transfiguration they could find and started working on it. Very soon Severus joined them and sat down next to Lily. He didn't even introduce himself to the rest or say hello.

Most of them were done, except Lily, who said her paper was too short even though it was already three rolls of parchment and the teacher never said how long it had to be.

She soon decided to take the books to her dorm and continue later. She and Severus were the only ones there, aside from some older kids who were sitting down in other tables.

"Hey Sev, could you help me take some of these books up to the fat ladies painting?" she asked him, since she obviously couldn't carry all those books. "Sure" he said picking up the 3 biggest books, leaving Lily to only carry 2 small ones.

They walked up and down corridors, and for the second time that day:

BAM!

Once again, someone had pushed Lily, it was none other than James Potter. Shocker. Luckily she didn't fall, but her books did, and also the ones Severus was carrying. James Potter and Sirius Black didn't even apologize. Although James Potter did look back at Lily. But that was most likely only to see how she had reacted.

They continued to make their way up to the portrait and soon made their way bag to the great hall to eat.

Lily took her seat next to Mary and Alison and they began talking, soon they were in their beds asleep.

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update every week but I don't make any promises!**

**Please review! All comments accepted especially constructive criticism. **


	4. Enemies for Life

**Hello, thanks for taking an interest in this story, I really hope you like it. So I don't really get that many comments, can you please tell me what you think. I really enjoy reading your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Together Forever

Enemies for Life

"Good Morning class, open your books to page 63. There are instructions on how to transfigure objects into animals" said Professor McGonagall to the class of first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

It had been 2 months since they had entered school and every day the same things seemed to happen: James and Sirius would tease Severus, Peter would get so excited it seemed he would pee in his pants, Lily would defend Severus, Remus would tell them to stop fighting, James and Lily would argue, Lily and Severus would leave, James would do something to Severus when he had his back turned and Peter would thenwet his pants.

James and Sirius were sitting together discussing something very quietly. They started scribbling something on a piece of parchment not even following the professors instructions. They then crumped it up and threw it at the table in which Remus and Peter were sitting. Remus was trying to transfigure a tea-cup into a rat and Peter was staring at the boys, adoration clear in his eyes.

Remus looked at the paper, opened it, looked at the boys and then wrote something in it. He threw it back at the boys. Peter seemed anxious to know what they were doing.

"R-Remus, what are you and the others talking about?" he asked quietly, as he fiddled with his fingers.

"The boys want to announced that we are officially 'The Marauders' but I said no, we will be in trouble for interrupting the class and don't want to go to detention, again" he answered.

Remus, as well as everyone else was surprised by what happened.

"Attention, our dear classmates and Severus, we would like to announce that me myself, as well as my friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, are from now on the Marauders!" said Sirius, who for some reason was expecting everybody to burst into applause. Him, James and Peter all got up put Remus just put his head down and covered his face.

"If you would like an autograph, you must wait until class is over. Now continue with your work" said James very proudly.

"Everybody back to work, boys sit down!" said Professor McGonagall.

Everybody was waiting for the lesson to end to have a good laugh about what happened and about the fact that the boys actually seemed to be proud of what they had just done, except Remus, who was very much embarrassed and mad at his friend's.

"Everybody, go to your next class. Except you four. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin, please stay for a few minutes" said Professor McGonagall.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt my class? And for something so stupid! You will be serving detention for me at 7:00 for a whole week, starting tonight. You will be helping me pick up and transfigure rats back into teapots. You may go now" she said.

Remus seemed to get nervous all of the sudden. He walked closer to the professor, whispered something in her ear and she made a very shocked expression.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, so I can't serve detention" he said.

The other three boys seemed to be very curios of what their friend and teacher were talking about.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, I guess you will not have detention today, but six days of detention are enough for you" she said. "You may go now".

The boys left the classroom. as soon as they were walking down a corridor that was empty they all spoke at the same time:

"What was that all about?"

"What happens tonight?"

"You have a lot of explain to do!"

"What?" asked Remus.

"What happens tonight?" said Sirius, not even letting Peter or James ask their questions.

"Oh, my mother is sick and she lives far away so I must leave at night to be there I the morning and be able to come back in the afternoon" he said, a little confused with his improvised answer.

"You know, I am starting to think that your mother isn't really sick and you don't want to tell us, your best friends, what is happening" said James.

"I'm serious, my mother is sick. If you don't believe me go ask Dumbledore" said Remus, hoping that they would not go to the headmaster, who had no idea that Remus was claiming his mother is sick.

"Wait, I'm Sirius!" said Sirius who had said that joke at every opportunity he had.

"That joke will be getting old very soon, and Remus is right, if we don't believe him we should go ask Dumbledore. Let's go." Said James, making his way to the Headmasters office.

"Wait! We have potions! I am going to class and I don't care if you aren't coming with me" screamed Remus, though the boys didn't even hear him. He then made his way to the classroom.

Once he arrived, he was very glad that Professor Slughorn was not there yet, or he would have left him outside the classroom again. He took the seat in which he and his friends would normally sit down. He could help but notice that the girls kept on staring at him and whispering things. Maybe it was because of the scar he had in his neck.

Suddenly the girls stopped talking and one of them made her way towards him.

"Hello, I am Lily. We haven't really properly introduced ourselves. It's Remus, correct?" she told him, leaving him in shock that she would talk about him so normally, especially considering that he was friends with the boy she hated.

"Yes, Remus Lupin" he said, not really wanting to continue the conversation with the girl that James called 'the enemies side-kick'.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. You seem like a much better person than your other friends. James Potter is the most arrogant boy I have ever met! And I have only known him for 2 months!" she said.

"Well yes he is a little arrogant, but he is not that bad once you get to know him" he said. Just when he finished his 3 best friends came into the door.

"Fine Remus we believe you" they started repeating.

Lily got a Little bit closer to Remus and whispered: "well have you gotten to know him?" and then walked back towards her friends.

"Did you ask him?" asked Alice Finnegan to Lily.

"No, I couldn't get to that part of the conversation" she said and once she saw the look on her friends face she said:"you don't just walk up to someone you haven't ever introduced yourself to and ask 'hello, we have never met but I wanted to know where you got that scar on your neck and is your roommate Frank in love with my friend?'"

Her friends couldn't argue with that since it was true.

Almost immediately class started.

Once class was over, Lily left the classroom and made her way to Herbology, as she walked she looked for Severus who had agreed to meet her in that hallway every time they both had to pass there to get to class.

"Sev, hey how was class?" she said once she found him.

"Good Lils want me to walk you to class?" he asked her, ignoring the boy who was asking him a few questions about potions.

For the eighth time that year:

BAM

James potter crashed into Lily Evans in the hallway making her drop her books, only to have them stepped by Sirius before she could even pick them up.

"JAMES POTTER!" she screamed making him stop "During the past two months, you haven't done anything except push me, do you have any idea how many times I have had to repair my book? I am sick of this and Sirius before you even start, NO WE CANT ALL GET ALONG! I have tried but we can't and I am sick of you" she then stomped to class not letting any of the boys say anything and leaving Remus and Peter with mouths open.

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update every week but I don't make any promises!**

**Please review! All comments accepted especially constructive criticism. **


	5. Cristmas With Petunia Part 1

**Hello, thanks for taking an interest in this story, I really hope you like it. So I don't really get that many comments, can you please tell me what you think. I really enjoy reading your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Christmas with Petunia

Part 1

It had been 3 weeks since the incident in the hallway, and now Lily was sitting in a compartment in the train with Severus and Mary.

"I hope that Petunia is not mad at me anymore. You know Sev, since you don't want to spend time with your mom and dad you go to my house on Christmas Eve and wait until its 12:00. We won't be having any family members so you won't have to listen to that much 'muggle talk'. So, what do you say?" said lily

"Well, I would like to, but my mother wants me to associate with other Slytherin's more often so she got the Blacks to invite me for Christmas. She didn't even let me argue so I will have to spend a week with Sirius Black" he answered, not really looking forward to spending time with Sirius.

"Actually, Alice told me that Frank told her that he overheard from the Marauders that they are all planning on spending Christmas with the Potters, except Remus who has a sick mum or dad and will go visit him or her…it is so weird that every month he goes home for that" said Mary.

"Wait, you also call them the 'Marauders'! I am sure they don't even know what that word means, I actually feel betrayed" said Lily crossing her arms. She saw the confused look on her friends face and spoke again: "They want to be called that, that is why I always call them Potter and his sidekicks. Don't you get it? They are all arrogant fame seekers. All they care about is being cool and making others feel inferior to what they are".

"Fine Lily, sorry I won't call them that again. And I don't deny that they make others feel less than what they are, but Remus and Pettigrew aren't really that bad. You are blaming them for things they don't even do" said Mary.

"That is another thing; Pettigrew has some sort of obsession with them! Haven't you noticed that every time Potter does something he pees himself or starts clapping? It is very weird" she said.

"Well, Alice also told me that Frank told her that once when he woke up in the middle of the night and saw Peter sitting down next to Remus's bed and staring at him…the thought of it is just so creepy"

All of the sudden Severus got up and whispered something that none of the girls understood.

"I think he is going to the bathroom or to talk to one of his Slytherin friends…" said Lily.

About 5 seconds after he left you could hear the cheering of the Marauders and the screaming of Severus, who passed by the compartment door, chasing after the other four boys, but he was covered in feathers.

"Snivellus, you have finally decided to dress up as what you truly are. But what is it a chicken or a duck?" said James Potter.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screamed Lily Evans, who had left her compartment to see who the boy in feathers was.

"Hello Evans, good to see you. Have you come to join us in this little confrontation?" said Sirius Black

"Shut it Black. Potter you are the biggest bully I have ever met!" she then went to Severus and tried to take the feathers off, but every time she would, another one would grow back in its place.

"Take the spell off, now!" she said looking at James Potter with the same expression her mother would use if she didn't do one of her chores.

"Are you sure? He does look better I mean it does cover his horrible, greasy nose" said James, but she didn't move or take off the expression. "Fine" he said and went over to Severus.

He took the spell off and said: "You are lucky Evans was here, you would have stayed like that for a long time for all I cared" luckily he said it so quietly that only Severus could hear or else Lily would have hexed him or slapped him across the face, again.

"Let's go Sev." Said Lily and stomped back to the compartment.

"I hate those boys, they are so immature, selfish, arrogant, self-centered and the worst thing is that everybody likes them for making fun of others!" said Severus. His pale face was now red with anger and his heart was beating so fast it seemed like it was going to rip his chest open.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Mary who was absolutely clueless about what had happened. She had not left the compartment at all because she was worried about getting in trouble, and it probably wasn't any of her business.

The 3 students stayed in the compartment in complete silence until they arrived to the train station.

"Bye Mary!" said Lily. She and Severus started looking for her parents. They had agreed in taking Severus to his house since he lived close by.

"So Sev, when are you going to the Black's house?" asked Lily who was tired of the awkward silence.

"Tomorrow I think" whispered Severus, who was very happy before she had spoken. He liked staring at her in complete silence.

"That's too bad; I will be in complete boredom until we go back to Hogwarts. I am sure that Petunia most-likely already spoke badly about me with the neighbors so you are really my only friend that lives near my house" she said. She then spotted her parents and started running towards them.

"Lily!" the both said at the same time and made their ways towards her to hg her.

"Mum, dad! I have missed you so, so much!" she said as she hugged them.

"We have missed you too; now tell us how have you been doing in school? Have you made any friend? Are the people nice? Hello Severus dear, how have you been?" said Mrs. Evans in a bit of a rush.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I have been fine thank you" said Severus; he had always tried to make a good impression with his best friends parents. He knew that it would be useful for the future.

"I have been doing great in school. I already got myself a spot in Mr. Slughorn's club, 'The Slug Club' it is for students who are very good with potions. Sadly it is for people in 5th year and up. And yes I have made many friends. Most people are nice there is of course the exception. There are 4 boys in Gryffindor, my house, that are awful! But aside from them every one else is pretty nice"

Just when she finished talking James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew past next to them running towards two adults. Lily assumed that they were James Potter's parents.

"Okay, well Petunia must be waiting for us so let's go home." They then made their way to the wall but then James Potter stopped Lily.

"Merry Christmas Evans" he told her and gave her a small piece of paper.

She then continued to make her way towards her parents who had a very confused look on their faces.

They then walked all together towards the car and were driving their way back home.

"Who is that boy?" asked Mr. Evans who couldn't contain himself anymore.

"He is an acquaintance of mine" she said. Her father immediately let out long breath he didn't even know he had been keeping.

They then continued in silence. Mr. Evans skipped their house and made his way to Severus's house. He dropped him off and they continued back to their own house.

"I like that boy. But he is quite strange isn't he?" said Mrs. Evans referring to Severus.

"Well no not really. He opens up to you more once you get to know him" she said. She was very excited about going back home. Sure she likes Hogwarts, which was her second home. But she had missed her parents and Petunia very much.

"We're here" said Mr. Evans.

Lily was going to take her trunk but her father grabbed it before she could.

"Lily, can you please press the door-bell so that Petunia opens the door for us" said Mrs. Evans who was busy taking out the groceries she had bought before they had gone to pick up their daughter.

DING-DONG

No answer

DING-DONG

Still no answer

DING-DONG

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Petunia. As much as Lily doesn't want to admit it, she missed her sister. Her voice, the way she walked, even the look on her face when she was tattle-tailing. She missed it all, even the not-so-insulting insults.

"Petunia!" screamed Lily as soon as her sister opened the door. She hugged her and much to her surprise, Petunia hugged her back.

"Lily! I have missed you so much, I have to tell you so much, YOU have to tell me so much!" said Petunia. 'I wonder what's making her so cheerful' thought Lily, though she couldn't really complain. She preferred this sister way better than the other.

"That's how I like it, both of you being nice to each other. Keep it up girls" said Mr. Evans as he entered the house.

"Petunia dear, take Lily to her bedroom. Petunia decorated it for you. It looks beautiful" said Mrs. Evans as she entered caring grocery bags.

"You decorated my room for me?" Asked Lily in a shocked tone. She wasn't exactly pleased with the idea since her sister was 'abnormally clean' and she did not want to have a room with everything covered in bubble-rap or with hand-sanitizer in very corner of the room.

Bothe girls started to make their way up the stairs quietly.

Lily kept on thinking to her-self that Petunia was probably just waiting to be away from their parents to be mean to Lily again.

"So how is Hogwarts?" asked Petunia trying to break the silence.

"Very nice, the Gryffindor common room is my favorite, although I do like the astronomy tower as well but first years are not allowed to go up there without teacher supervision" said Lily. She then took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door.

"Do you like it?" asked Petunia.

"I-I love it! It is absolutely wonderful!" said Lily. The room was exactly how she always wanted it.

"Good, it took me ages to try and convince mum and dad to let me redecorate your room as well" she said proudly.

"Wait, as well?" Asked Lily.

"Yes, mum said that since I wasn't able to go to Hogwarts that I could redecorate my entire bedroom and she also allowed me to exchange to 'Cokeworth School for Ladies'. Obviously it is an all-girl-school. It is the one of the only schools that teaches typing to girls as well" said Petunia very arrogantly.

"Oh, well that is great. But that school is really expensive, can mum and dad afford it?" asked Lily. Yes her parents were wealthy, but only her dad worked and he had to maintain a family, a house and now he has to pay for a school that will teach his daughter anything that they teach in other schools with the exception of typing!

"Of course, now that you are gone and extra expense is as well." Said Petunia before going to her bedroom. But before she reached there, the vase she had just passed by exploded!

"What happened up there?" shouted Mr. Evans.

"Nothing" said both girls at the same time.

Petunia simply looked at Lily and continued making her way to her bedroom.

Lily knew that the vase had broken because of her. She had just done underage magic. Hopefully she wouldn't be in trouble since it had been an accident and she had done it without a wand.

Lily spent the rest of the day in her bedroom, she couldn't go to Severus's house since he was most-likely packing and she didn't want to interrupt him and she was not allowed to go to the park alone, she always had to go with Petunia. She was so bored in her bedroom, yes it was nice but it was basically empty, none of her belongings were there, so she decided to get her trunk and begin unpacking what she would need for the next 2 weeks she would be spending there.

She went downstairs and grabbed her trunk. She then started taking it up stairs. She had never noticed how heavy it was until now perhaps it was because she would always use a levitation spell to carry it at Hogwarts, which was barely ever, only to practice levitation spells.

"Ahh, finally" she said once she finally reached her bedroom. She took out her wand, about to use a spell to take her clothing and some of her books out, but then she remembered she could use magic outside if school. 'Too bad, Ill have to do it myself' she thought.

Once she finished she headed downstairs to spend time with her mum and dad, after all she was only staying for 2 weeks.

"Lily! We were already going to begin to think that you weren't going to come downstairs at all" said Mr. Evans once he saw her enter the living room.

"Tell us sweetie, how are your friends?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Well they are all very nice. Mary is very funny, she is the first one I met Alice is also very nice, except that she is always talking about Frank Longbottom. They have a crush on each other, everybody knows that except them. Allison is also fun to be with. Remus is very cool, but he is always with James Potter and his followers" she said, the last part in a bitter tone.

"You seem to think very awfully about that James Potter boy" said Mr. Evans.

"He is they boy who said Merry Christmas to me at the station. He is very annoying. He bullies everyone else and thinks he is all that" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well does he bother you?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Well, sometimes, but not that much. He mainly bothers Sev" she said.

"Maybe he bothers Severus because he is jealous" said Mr. Potter. Lily didn't really understand that her father was trying to say that James disliked Severus for spending so much time with Lily, but her mother did catch what he was trying to say.

"Oh please, boys that age aren't thinking about girls in that way" she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily, who still didn't get it.

Mrs. Evans hesitated before responding.

"Your father seems to think that the Potter boy has a crush on you, and bothers Severus because you spend a lot of time with him and James gets jealous" she explained slowly.

"Ewe, James Potter having a crush on me! That is disgusting! He is an arrogant…an arrogant-"started Lily, but didn't come up with anything.

"Toe-rag?" suggested Mr. Evans; he was delighted to hear that his daughter still had no interest in boys.

"Yes, he is an arrogant toe-rag!" said Lily, very loudly to make herself clear.

They all fell silent. Lily's parents knew she was angry. But Mr. Evans couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing.

"Look, is James the one who gave you that piece of paper at the station?" he asked.

"Well, yes I had forgotten about that" she said. She reached into her pocket and took out a piece of parchment.

Look inside your trunk

"What does it say?" asked Mrs. Evans curiously.

"Nothing, it's blank. Hey I am going upstairs to start with some of the homework I was given" she said quickly.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at each other. But when they turned to look at Lily, she had already gone upstairs.

She went into her bedroom. She opened her trunk again, but it was empty. She had already unpacked it. She looked through her bedroom. She was worried. Whatever James Potter put into her trunk, it couldn't be good.

Finally, in the floor next to her trunk was an envelope. She opened it and took the letter that was inside of it out. Once she opened it, many small Lily's began coming out of it, filling her room. She looked inside to see what was written, ignoring the fact that she was now surrounded by flowers.

I am sorry for being so mean

I know that these 423 flowers won't really make up for it

But I want you to know that each flower stands for the amount of times I have thought about you.

Love,

James H. Potter

Once she was done reading, she grabbed the letter and threw it away. Maybe some other girl would have like it, but now her room was surrounded by flowers.

'How could he think that a bunch of flowers would make me like him' she thought angrily to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Petunia opened the door.

"What the-"asked Petunia, looking at Lily as if she had caused this.

"I know, it was an accident. A classmate sent it" babbled Lily.

Petunia simply glared. Lily knew that her sister was mad but she didn't understand why Petunia started keeping all her thoughts to herself. It was very strange.

After Lily was done picking the flowers and hiding them from her parents, she spent what was left of the day with her family. They went to the park for a little while and enjoyed some family time like the good old days. Later they went back home and had dinner.

"The food tastes great!" exclaimed Lily with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, it was actually Petunia who cooked it" said Mrs. Evans looking proudly at her older daughter.

"Oh, well its great Tuney" said Lily. She couldn't help but think that her sister was up to something and whatever that something was, she knew it wasn't good.

Lily quickly lost her appetite and as her eye lids got heavy, she decided to go brush her teeth and then go to bed.

"Night mum, night dad. Good night Petunia" said Lily once she finished brushing her teeth.

"Good night sweetie" said her parents.

"I can't believe your still trying to make them love you" she heard Petunia say. Her sister was sitting down on her bed looking enviously at Lily.

"What do you mean? I don't have to try, they are my parents. They love me. I don't have to try. You don't have to try either" said Lily. She already knew what was probably going to happen.

"You are so pathetic. They aren't even your parents. They adopted you. How can a freak like you come from perfectly normal people like them" said Petunia.

"I'm not pathetic, I'm not adopted and I am not a freak" said Lily, she practically spat out the last words.

Petunia glared at Lily, she walked pass her, pass the door and slammed it shut. Lily stood in disbelief. She then decided to forget that and deal with it tomorrow. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes.

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update every week but I don't make any promises!**

**Please review! All comments accepted especially constructive criticism. **


End file.
